geometry_dash_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Update 2.2
Knock Knock, get the door, Geometry dash 2.2 is here! We're celebrating all the fun stuff we had after Update 2.11 Lots of stuff planned again! * New main levels: Explorers, Electrodynamix 2 & Theory of Everything 3! * New "Platformer Mode" levels! * 6 new backgrounds and 5 new grounds * New "Swing Copter" mode and "Cursor" mode! * New "Challenge" ('Multiplayer") mode! * More Icons, Ships, Balls, UFOs, Waves, Robots, Spiders, Swing Copters, And Cursors! * More Functions in Level Editor! * Secrets... * 7 new shards: Cloud, Space, Rose, Gold, Water, Gray and Silver! * Bug Fixes * More stuff in settings! * Raised the high object count to infinity! * Requires Windows: FPS Bypass! (up to 9999 FPS) * Free fly mode for limited game modes * Secret coins added in the editor and user levels * At least 30 or 50 new gauntlets * New The Lost Planets * New triggers! Such as: Random, and zoom. * Lock to camera option for move triggers * Reverse feature for all orbs and pads + dash orbs and custom orbs which may be modified in the future without trigger * New “Don't use effects" box for high detail objects * Levels with more than 80k objects will have a new icon * Max groups increased to 9999 * A new scale system * A new particle editor * Create loop tool * New blocks and art * New slippery "ice block" option for solid objects * Reworked user search * Fixed leaderboard * Unlockable death sounds * A higher level rating than 'Epic' which gives 4 creator points, termed 'Legendary' * Loading screen for levels * Optimized game * New uses for mana orbs, demon keys and diamonds * Unlockable player particles! * New shops! * You can watch replay now! * In 2-player mode with dual, It Copies and puts the button box right-down! (platformer w/ 2p & dual only) * Disableable Free fly mode for Cube and robot! * Search For Custom Backgrounds And Grounds! * Fixed Dual gravity in 2-player mode in editor! * Slower speed added! * Detachable and Deletable teleportation portals! (B only) * But to be honest It'll be here in 2020, k guys? * Disguises! * The Rating System will be a lot different * Vertical Portal! * Speed Portals can now move on x axis. * Sample Bosses in editor * Beta Editor in Options * New Trial Mode! Play a selection of 5 certain difficulty levels for a reward! * New Demon Rating: Intense * New Rating: Impossible, Rookie, Veteran, Amateur, Expert, Master, Legend, Grandmaster, Mythic, Dominator * soon rubrub will throw away that burning chicken * Now you can't unlink with losing data anymore! * Text on settings page that shows how long until next update! * New UI * The Editor is Undeleted forever now! * And much more... * Pixel art tab, and another tab! * Jetpack for Platformer! * No jump trigger! * Auto-deco (Auto build) shown in a preview by robtop, which he calls "sneeky peeky" Category:Updates